


Mornings

by Arayne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arayne/pseuds/Arayne
Summary: Lance is grateful for mornings. The ones at home were comforting, warm, and wrapping him in the scent of his mother's cooking drafting upstairs.Space is different, but space has its own merits.





	

Mornings were always best to Lance. There was a quick ray of sun breaking through the window, the slow warm-up of his body beneath a blanket, and eventually the smell of food that would come drifting up the stairs. Not that he had ever been a morning person, frankly the more hours he could count to his beauty routine the better, but there was something so blissful about a part of the day where nothing felt quite so _rushed_.

In space, this was different. There was no sun through the window, the Altean technology kept everything at room-temperature at all times, and the food goo was not only bland, if not disgusting, but had no discernible taste. Even back at the Garrison, Lance preferred those mornings to these on the ship.

However –

“Mornin’.”

There were also benefits.

Much like mornings, there were ways in which Lance enjoyed spending the night. Tucked into a warm chest, arms wrapped around his torso, a low murmur into the expanse of his back. Lance _loved_ it.

“Mm… Morning.”

And then there was Shiro.

Lance rolled over and buried the tip of his nose in the hollow between Shiro’s collarbones, a soft whine escaping him. There was not a bone in his body that wanted to get up and he had a vague sense of foreboding that an enemy alarm, whether for practice or for real, would start blaring in his ear any moment now. Lance was never granted a piece of rest between training, fighting, and dealing with his fellow Paladins.

None as such happened.

“You slept well?” Shiro stroked his hair mindlessly and Lance leaned into the touch, pleased with the casual touches that Shiro hadn’t allowed himself at first. It had taken a whole lot of convincing for him to share Lance’s bed and Lance liked to think that, for the briefest of moments, he had helped with the nightmares that tore through Shiro half of the time. Which is exactly why Shiro was always asking him how he slept, with that slight edge of anxiety to his voice.

“I slept fine.” Lance lifted his head up and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s chin, then his lips more firmly. “Did you?”

“Hmhm.” Shiro’s smile felt warm against his lips and Lance realised he didn’t need the sun at all. There’s a brilliant man lying next to him and there was a tightness in his chest and a light in his eyes that no morning sun could ever emulate. There was no breakfast food that beats the taste of Shiro’s mouth, supple against his, morning breath be damned. A soft stroke of fingers against his skin, hesitant before growing bolder, gripping Lance’s jawline and kissing him soundly.

Lance straddled Shiro, legs tight next to narrow hips, hands splayed on a broad chest and he leaned in with a smile on his lips and fire dancing in his eyes.

“Can’t believe I got Takashi Shirogane in my bed though.” He murmured before another long kiss against a pretty mouth followed and Lance’s heart _leaped_.

“You say that every morning.” A laugh that’s bright enough to light up a room. _Mornings are still everything._

“It deserves to be said.”

Sooner or later Lance knew that they would have to get up, cover their bodies that are marked with experience and scars and long kisses that were blown away into the dust of the night, and get ready to fight the long fight.

Shiro’s arms tightened around his waist, a soft laugh escapes him once more and all Lance wanted to do was kiss him over and over again to hear him make that sound.

“I’m glad to be here too.” Shiro leaned up, hands moving from chest to hip in a matter of seconds and Lance felt flustered. “You make me feel so at ease.”

“Praise from the commander?” Lance wriggled his brows and placed another kiss against the tip of Shiro’s nose, enjoying the way he fit comfortably into Shiro’s lap with long legs wrapped around his waist. Shiro never seemed to mind either. “At ease isn’t what I’d be going for but – “

“ _Lance_.”

“I’m just saying that hot and bothered seemed to be more of my style.”

He was shut up with another kiss, an arm snaked tightly around the small of his waist and Lance smiled brightly as his breath came a little heavy against Shiro’s. Eyelashes fluttered closed and a soft moan escaped his lips, before Lance moved his hands into the tuft of Shiro’s hair, always knowing just where to tug. It went from a soft peck, gentle and caring, to purses of lips and a gentle bite on a bottom lip that just asked for more.

Lance wasn’t ever sure what to make of himself; surprised, happy, content.

“Good.” Shiro always seemed to breathe with every touch, and every soft collision of mouths, with a hand pressed tightly against skin and Lance wasn’t freaked out by the metal on skin anymore.

“Love you.” Lance muttered after three kisses shared and a fourth coming, coming up for air.

“I love you too.” And it always came out more serious than expected, but Lance felt a soft red come over his face anyway, a fourth and a fifth kiss followed.

Mornings in space were just like mornings on earth.

Your perspective simply changed.

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually posting on ao3 and I wrote a short drabble for Venpast, because there is far too little Shance to go around.


End file.
